


Once I Used To Believe (I Was Such A Great Romancer)

by BloodEmCee



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: But Also One Partner, Dubious Consent, F/F, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Hate Sex, Knotting, Multiple Partners, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Other, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Shapeshifting, Tentacles, The Entity But Also A Woman, Weird Eldritch Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodEmCee/pseuds/BloodEmCee
Summary: We all fall in love, but we disregard the danger. Don't give in to desire when the stranger comes along.ORThe Entity has a Favorite and doesn't mind indulging dreams.





	Once I Used To Believe (I Was Such A Great Romancer)

Sometimes, the Entity gets weird. 

_Really_ weird. 

Smiler floats, for a while, in the dark. She recalls her death, this time--sometimes it’s a thing she remembers and sometimes it’s not. Smiler’s never gotten used to how it feels to die, particularly at the altar. _This_ time there was something else there, a second voice licking up the back of her throat, cooing sweetly into her ear. _That’s_ new. Smiler makes a sound, somewhere in the back of her throat. There in the dark, she can float for what feels like years before the Entity pulls her back to wherever the fuck it wants its bunch of playtoys.  
At least the dark has stopped feeling like something that’s going to drown her. Sometimes, it even coaxes her to sleep, almost _warm_ around her, and that’s the oddest of all, as if between its feasts the Entity cares about the well-being of its prey. 

So she drifts.

Every time before, Smiler’s woken back up with the other survivors. This time, she wakes up somewhere different. 

Smiler frowns. 

“You’re kidding me,” she murmurs, pushing her hands into her face, grinding palms against her eyes. “You’re kidding me.” She knows she wasn’t the first to go. She never is, primarily because she’s quick on her feet, which usually lets her last for a while, at least until someone else bites it. Every now and again she’ll catch a glimpse of the Huntress and get distracted in a sort of horny undergrad sort of way, and that usually gets her at least an axe to the face. But she’s never come back to somewhere and been _alone._

Something whispers against her skin. 

“Not alone.” 

Smiler’s skin twitches and she rocks forward; the whispering somehow turns into a touch and slides up the back of her shirt and there’s warmth on her neck, a strong body against her own. Smiler twists, hissing in alarm--

“What-”

There’s nobody there. Nobody behind her but the rustling trees. Smiler swipes a hand across her mouth and gets slowly to her feet. 

“I said,” and this time the voice comes from all around her. Smiler can feel it in her _bones._ She knows, then, what it is, where the voice comes from, and the thought twists her gut--

She’d rather be alone. But she’s not. Smile can see the orange-red-black lights of the Entity, flicking in the dark, dancing closer; a body emerges, supercharged with crackling energy. Smiler gathers dying grass beneath her hands and pushes up, only to find that a thick appendage of the same material as the Entity’s gouging limbs has entangled itself around her leg. 

The first face it wears is Anna’s; the Huntress’s lips burning against hers, searing lines down her skin. Smiler arches up, almost blindly. It laughs from the treeline, from underneath her, from all around Smiler, nudges her to her belly in the dirt. There is the scent of oil, slick against her sinuses, but the Entity in another skin rakes its fingers down her sides and Anna’s tongue drags across the shell of her ear. 

“You’re _kidding me,_” Smiler muttered, cheek pushing against the back of her hand. When the Huntress’s lips close against her ear and tug and bite, Smiler arches her hips back and up on impulse. It’s been _forever_, when was the last time Smiler’d even done this sort of thing? Fumbling in some backseat with some chick who was only kind of into her-- that’d been it, and Smiler, then, had been whining and needy, falling on her back in the other woman’s backseat, practically yanking off her shirt. 

That was the way she liked it, rough and careless. But _this_ woman, who smelled like death and wasn’t really even a woman-- who was _kind of _ a woman, more a monster, she was different. She was _very_ different. Smiler hisses and pushes her face into her hand again, to try and shake the feeling atop her, but of course--the Entity had her where it wanted her. 

There’s a moment where Smiler’s dreams sear before her own eyes, still images, shutter-clicks from a camera. She reddens ferociously when she realizes that _this_ is what the Entity is pulling from. 

Almost delirious with the comedown from fear (or is it the _uptick_ of fear as Smiler realizes that she cannot get out of this situation regardless), Smiler laughs, and just in time for hands to curl beneath her chin and tilt her head up. Weepy green eyes lock onto a face that shifts for a moment-- 

“Fuck,” Smiler exhales, but she isn’t sure if the exhalation is due to fear or the cold eyes boring into her own. Normally this one’s face is behind a mask, too, but behind where a pig’s face usually rests-- fuck, she’s not bad looking, and Smiler makes another sound of confused want when the Huntress grabs her hips and raises them, ripping down athletic shorts in one single motion. Amanda. The one in front of her is Amanda. But Amanda’s cheeks burn red, unnatural red not blush-red, and her hair is too long, too dark. Smiler swallows hard, cranes her head to look behind her. Amanda’s hands flex in a way they should not. 

Though, in the next heartbeat, Smiler regrets turning her head to look. The dark strands along the ground have crept up the Huntress’ body and some of them have formed into a pulsing imitation of a _dick, for fuck’s sake,_ like some fucking _monster strap-on_ and so Smiler grimaces.

“Hold on,” she manages, and she’s _going_ to say it again but one of those pitchblack tendrils extends from Amanda, too, curls around Smiler’s neck and locks until she opens her lips to gasp for air. Then Smiler’s lips part for the tendril that surges forth and flexes and explores the depths of her mouth while Amanda holds on to her head, strokes her hair. The third set of hands comes from her side, where Smiler cannot turn her head to see because Amanda and the tendril have her locked in place. This set works under her shirt, tears her bra open; rough-textured hands palm her breasts greedily. Smiler can’t see, but she can smell sickly-sweet and her skin twitches. 

Not as if it matters.

The Entity seems to _sigh_ all around her; the trees shake, the grass rustles, the ground quakes. Smiler’s back arches. The Entity’s tendril is slow, at first, slow and thick, filling her mouth, brushing over her tongue against her teeth and curling in a way that makes Smiler’s animal-brain delight at just what it could do to other parts of her. It tastes-- not unpleasant. Strange. The Entity tastes _strange._

Then the Huntress’ fingers scissor into her, spreading her wide, working her up. Amanda strokes through her hair. Adiris, wearing the skin of someone not struck by plague, tugs hard on Smiler’s nipples and there’s a whistling-laugh before --

_”Move,”_ fills the air much like the Entity’s sigh. Smiler gurgles, swallows. She moves her head forward, lets the Entity into her throat, and the sigh in the air-ground-trees gets louder. Moaning, Smiler realizes, the Entity is moaning, oh, _christ_, it’s _really_ doing this to her, she’s really swallowing around the tendril that works her throat, deep and slow. This isn’t just the fascimilies of Anna-Amanda-Adiris, this is _the Entity itself_, and Smiler just comes to the realization that this isn’t some strange dream when Anna decides she’s wet enough. 

When the broad girth of Anna-Entity’s tendril brushes against her, Smiler _moans_ around the tentacle in her mouth. She can’t help it. She can’t help it. This has always been her favorite part of getting fucked, the moment before, the moment where intent’s been had and she’s _going to get fucked_, the anticipation spiraling to a steely point of pleasure in her core. Anna--the Entity--takes time, squeezing down on her ass, reaching around to rub her thighs, whistle-laughing. 

_”Mine,”_ it says, she says. 

Smiler chokes back a sob when Anna rocks forward. The first inches of the Entity’s tentacle, the strap-on, sink into her and god help her Smiler is so wet there’s no struggle at all. Again, the sigh, but Anna isn’t so gentle when she starts to _fuck_ her. If Smiler weren’t working her throat around the tentacle at her head, she have whined something about how there was no _way_ that was going to fit in _her_ but the voice that croons soft against her ear is Anna’s, the Huntress’, not the Entity’s sibilant greed:

“_You’ll take it, sweet girl,”_ and she hits just-so and Smiler’s vision flashes white while her back arches, her toes curling into the grass. She can’t, no, she can’t, she can’t--

\--but Adiris reaches down and swirls fingers around her clit and Smiler sobs again, throat tight around the tentacle that fucks her throat-- it draws out, almost mockingly swipes spit against Smiler’s cheek. 

Smiler’s eyes water. She gasps for air. Amanda’s hands yank at blonde hair. The young woman scrabbles underneath her, trying to gain some leverage, but Anna doesn’t let her have any, none of them do-- broad hands curl around her hips and _yank_ her back while Adiris _stays on her clit_. Their voices surround her, huffing, eager. Anna keeps up her rough pace, and her cries of pleasure echo, low and growling, through the air. She reaches up, puts a hand between Smiler’s shoulders, pushes her head down. 

There, the blonde takes a few rough breaths before another tentacle joins the one Anna’s using to fuck her and _she can’t take that, she can’t, there’s no way-_

But she does, somehow. She does. Amanda laughs against her ear. Smiler’s eyes water. She shakes. At some point, Anna switches out for Amanda, who hitches over and bites the back of her neck and fucks her raw and ragged, rough, animalistic in her desire--in the desire of the Entity, using the smaller body to take harder. The tentacles inside her twist. Flex. Smiler nearly screams when she hits that peak _again._ They won’t let her _stop_ hitting it. 

It’s like some hormonal young adult’s sex fantasy; Smiler drools and shudders and _can’t stop_ while the Entity fucks her _however it pleases_, makes time last _forever_, makes her get off over and over again until tears fill her eyes and she’s begging but she’s not sure if she’s begging for it to stop or for it to keep going. 

Then--

\--there’s a tension in the _ground_ underneath her. The tentacles inside of her curl, flexing into shapes, and when Smiler realizes what they’re doing she wails into her hands. The Entity _knots her_ with its tentacles; the women around her glow red and orange around their eyes, their lips. Smiler makes a noise. The trees groan. Then it’s--

\--how can it--

\--Smiler can’t think. Can’t think. Instead, her head spins, and she blacks out before the Entity can pull out of her. 

\----

When she wakes, she’s back at Camp. Her clothes are fixed-- but dark ooze drips down her thighs and lips. 

Kate’s voice sounds-- but Smiler can’t hear her. She’s _tired._

**Author's Note:**

> big shrug emoji lmao
> 
> title + lyrics from Billy Joel's "The Stranger"


End file.
